tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185252/@comment-31714397-20200206185327
A morbid curiosity filled the boy. What if... Remote's LCD have still provided him brief information on Liz - 28 years old female Human, verification of one(1) target being scanned - and set of options... Todd, with a glint in his eyes, started working on the device. Zookeeper have yelped as sudden changes hit her, and groaned in delight. Her arms continued hugging her body, caressing it - as it begun contorting. At first it was slow, as if her body merely flexed, preparing for the leap into new form - sensations of that were obviously pleasing to Liz, but it was only beginning. Her skin started to change - thickening, gaining a much more defined texture - that of scales. As her fingers brushed over forming scales she bit her lip - only now Todd figured that she was in a sort of trance... ...or, simply, following the personality quirk that he put into her mind, could not lie to herself about being afraid of change that she hoped, if not guessed, was happening to her. She quickly begun undressing, revealing more and more changing skin. Her mouth opened for a moan, and her lips stretched - she threw her head back, her zookeeper's cap flew away - just as did her hair, flying through air like confetti and brushing around the elongated formation on her lower back. Next moan had low, deep rumble in it and ended with a quiet hiss. She knelled, slowly, her arms hugging her shoulders. Todd, facing her back, could clearly see how long tail was growing out of zookeeper's back, but her head was obscured to him. Also he noticed how her fingers started shortening and thickening, nails turning to claws, that softly brushed against rough scales. Her back arched, tail swished over the tiles, and she threw her head back again... Long, wide open muzzle with powerful jaw, long fangs, and pair of eyes with slits - still bearing traces of human coloration on irises, that quickly swirled away, giving place for the green of a crocodile eye. Eyes rolled in their sockets, as if in ecstasy, and a long hiss escaped the gaped jaw - arms, forelegs actually, released shoulders and torso, elongating and widening, slapped on the ground. For a several second crocodile on the ground withered in pleasure - transformation finishing, with every muscle being arranged in a new form, that of a perfect predator. Then, she started cooling down from the bliss she just experienced. Todd watched with caution as crocodile on the ground turned towards him - jaws gaping and a rumbling road escaping it. Hastly he hit one final button - and for a moment his vision... It didn't exactly blurred, he didn't blinked - but for a moment it was just really, really hard to focus. Once it cleared ground in front of him was empty - devoid of both animal and zookeeper's uniform. Bucket, with rag in it, still eerily remained. As Todd looked inside of the exhibit he saw a third crocodile - brighter, younger than the other two, she lazily crawled across exhibit. Stopping in front of the water animal turned it's head towards Todd - he took this opportunity to check it with remote. Device reported to him that he just scanned one (3) targets, Fred, 63 years old male Nile Crocodile, Greta, 58 years old female Nile Crocodile, Liz, 28 years old female Nile Crocodile. Liz opened jaw and released another rumbling road - after which loudly that jaw snapped shut. After that crocodile slipped from shore into the water and sunk into it. Perhaps Liz too didn't liked humans now, perhaps she was somehow not all too pleased with the change's result and was angry at Todd personally, or... Perhaps it was a playful tease - more so impressive that now it was coming from an over quarter of ton heavy beast. Todd felt tad uneasy after what just happened, and that he, perhaps, need some time to think about it. Perhaps he should take a walk and return later...